The Thread of Fate
by Mystotakun
Summary: Ghirahim and Fi are spirits of legendary swords, but they weren't always that way. This three part series tells the story of the major moments of GhiraFi's life starting from the Hylia Vs Demise war. Obviously if you know the story of Skyward Sword you'll know what happens to these two, but the journey that they took...will lead you in a completely different direction.


It had been exactly one week since the war in Hyrule began. The evil lord Demise had claimed war on the land, searching for the legendary Triforce which was being kept inside the Sacred Realm. Realising that Demise was after eternal power, the goddess Hylia sought out the help of the Hyrulean Army as well as the Goron, Kikwi, Parella and Mogma tribes. Together they would stop the evil Demise's plans and restore peace to land of Hyrule.

As the lands were becoming corrupt with the stains of war many towns and villages were destroyed. Demise's army of demons had made their way to the lush greenery of the Lanayru Province where they made an immense attack.

Living in a little village on the outskirts of the Lanyru Province was a young couple, Ghirahim and Fi, who had spotted the army of demons coming and quickly warned the village to escape. However in their attempt to make sure every man, woman and child left the village, they were left behind and took refuge in the village. Hiding in a small shed, the couple watched as they saw their home village demolished by the demons, completely destroying their home.

"Ghirahim…" Fi whispered. "Are we going to be OK here?"

Ghirahim nodded. "Of course we are my love, I'm right here to protect you." He wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Fi gently smiled up at her boyfriend and moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

Fi thought about how they recently gotten back from a holiday for their sixth anniversary before the war broke out. As Fi rested her head against Ghirahim she thought about how lucky she was, he was a man of many talents and did anything he could to see her smile. Fi was a very expressive person, always seen with a happy look on her face as she helped the children of the village. She was very intelligent, the most intelligent person in the village in fact, and thus taught the children how to read and write. Unfortunately her intelligence meant that she knew that her and Ghirahim wouldn't be OK, this was a war after all.

Fi looked back up at Ghirahim and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ghirahim asked.

"Because I love you." Fi smiled.

Ghirahim smiled back, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, my sweet."

"I want you to promise me something, OK?" FI said, looking at him seriously.

"Uh…OK, I promise." Ghirahim replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to promise that if something happens to me during this war…that you won't feel responsible." Fi reached up with her hand and held Ghirahim's face. "Can you promise me that?"

Ghirahim stared at Fi before smiling. "Nothing's going to happen to you sweetness, if something did then may that evil dastard take my soul and torment me for eternity."

"Ghirahim please, don't be so melodramatic." Fi said, a little smile on her face, Ghirahim was always a man of poetic justice.

He sighed. "Alright…but only if you promise to say yes to the next thing I say."

Fi looked surprised at Ghirahim. "What? What do you…"

Ghirahim grabbed Fi's hand and took a step back, before kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "I love you Fi and I was planning on doing this on our anniversary but honestly, I think that would've been too cheesy and cliché, so I'm going to ask now…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "My sweetest and dearest Fi, my love for you is like the Lanayru Sea, never ending and a visual of pure beauty and happiness. Will you make this Hylian the happiest man alive…Fi, will you marry me?"

Fi was overwhelmed with joy, her heart skipping a beat as she looked down at Ghirahim proposing. In this split second she thought of a million things, each one was with Ghirahim, the man that she had loved since she first laid eyes on him. Finally, Fi spoke.

"Oh Ghirahim…I…" Fi put her hand over her mouth as she contained stop smiling. "No."

Ghirahim's heart sank. "Wh…what? What do you mean no?"

Fi bent down and put her hand on Ghirahim's. "I mean I won't accept this…not yet anyway." She smiled. "You're the biggest romantic to ever grace this land Ghirahim, proposing in a small shed while our village is being destroyed…that's not what you'd do, you'd do some grand gesture, I know you."

Ghirahim looked down as he heard Fi's words. "I…I had something planned…for today actually." He looked back up at her. "There was going to be a surprise party for us, everyone was going to be there, I was going to act surprised and play along with it. It was going to last until the night, they'd say we were going to watch fireworks on top of Lanayru Gorge…I was going to take you to look at the stars, I know how much you love to look up at the sky. Then as we were looking up, I was going to ask you."

Fi smiled even more as she heard Ghirahim's plan. "See? That's the Ghirahim I know and love." She reached over and kissed him on the lips. "Let's wait until we're out of here and safe, OK? Then you can spoil me with all the cheesiness you want."

Ghirahim gently smiled and looked at the ring in his hand. "Sure you don't want to try it on, just to see if it fits?"

"OK, but you do know when you propose again you've got to get another ring, right?" Fi said cheekily.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Ghirahim poked his tongue out before gently placing the ring on Fi's finger, which slipped on perfectly. "There you go, a perfect fit."

Fi looked at the ring, lifting her hand near her face. "Oh honey…it's a diamond shape as well."

Ghirahim smiled. "We've been going out six years Fi, of course I know the small details like you're favourite shape is a diamond."

Fi leapt onto Ghirahim, wrapping her arms around him. "Ghirahim! You're the best! You're the best partner anyone could ever ask for!" She kissed him on the lips. "Screw waiting for the right time, I accept it now! I don't want to take this ring off, I'll keep it on me for all eternity!"

Ghirahim laughed. "You crazy woman! Make up your mind on if you're accepting or not."

"Fine, I accept your proposal. I'd be honoured to be your wife!" Fi smiled before leaning forward and passionately kissing him.

However there kiss was cut short as they heard a loud explosion coming from outside. "What was that?!" Fi asked, looking towards the door.

"I don't know love…" Ghirahim gently moved Fi off him and stood up, peering out the window. "Looks like they're still at it, wonder if they're looking for something."

Fi walked over to him. "We should probably get out of here soon, we don't want to get caught now that we're engaged."

Ghirahim looked at Fi and nodded. "Right, this is one death flag that's not going to be triggered!" He looked around the shed before noticing something unusual. "Is that…a sword?!"

"What's a sword doing here of all place?" Fi asked.

Ghirahim walked over to the sword and picked it up, admiring its sleekness." I'm not sure, regardless of what it's doing here we're going to need it in order to get out of here alive."

"Do you even know how to use one?" Fi asked as she watched Ghirahim walk towards the door.

"Never, but this sword it's just…it's calling to me." Ghirahim replied. "Now you get behind me, make sure that you don't get spotted. If you do, run and I'll deal with them, understood?" Fi nodded before kissing Ghirahim's cheek once again. "Alright then, let's us make haste."

Ghirahim slowly opened the door to the shed, looking outside to make sure the coast was clear. Not noticing any demons around, he motioned Fi to follow him and the two of them ran, making sure not to get spotted.

As the couple ran through the village, Ghirahim spotted a few demons that we pillaging his parents home. Filling up with rage, Ghirahim tightened his grip on the sword.

"Those…those dastards!" Ghirahim muttered. "That's not your house to mess around in!"

Ghirahim took one step forward before he was stopped by Fi placing her hand on his. Looking behind him he noticed Fi's gentle smile looking at him. Sighing, Ghirahim loosened his grip and looked for another way out of the village.

Though it was hectic, the couple made their way out of the village and were walking in the outskirts, however before they could breathe a sigh of relief, they heard a roar of one of the demons.

"Ghirahim…what was that?" Fi asked.

"It was the demon, they spotted us!" Ghirahim held the sword in his right hand and grabbed Fi's hand with his free one. "You run the other way, OK? I'll take them on."

"No Ghirahim! I'm not leaving you!" Fi shouted, not wanting to leave the man she loved behind.

"Listen Fi, I know it's painful but we've not got any other choice! You don't have a weapon to defend yourself with, I have!" Ghirahim looked into Fi's eyes, which were filling up with tears. "I won't be long, I'll take them out in no time. I'll be right behind you." Ghirahim looked in the direction of the demons, who were closing in. "Now go!"

Ghirahim let go of Fi's hand and faced the demons. While Ghirahim ran towards the demons, Fi ran the opposite direction. Tears pouring down her face, Fi couldn't help but feel she had betrayed Ghirahim by running away, leaving him alone to defend himself.

Ghirahim slashed at a few of the demons, taking them down with surprising precision.

"Huh…maybe I'm a natural with a sword…" Ghirahim thought to himself as he took down more and more demons.

Eventually Ghirahim was surrounded, the demons circling around him as he tried to keep up with the barrage of attacks.

Looking around at his situation, Ghirahim let out a laugh. "So this is how it ends, huh? It was a good run while it lasted." He looked up to the sky. "I love you Fi, please always remember that."

Meanwhile Fi continued to run, trying not to look behind her as her tears would not stop. Due to the tears making her vision blurry, Fi ended up stopping by a tree to try and get her bearings right.

Wiping away her tears, Fi looked in the direction she just ran from…there was nothing. No sign of Ghirahim or any demon. Apart from the waves crashing, there was no sound. In any other situation this would've been an incredibly calming and peaceful sight, but Fi knew that it was as far from that as possible. Placing both her hands near her heart, Fi closed her eyes and prayed that Ghirahim would return.

A minute or two passed when Fi opened her eyes again, looking in the direction where she left Ghirahim, but there was no sign of him. Sighing, Fi looked down to her ring and kissed it.

"You stupid, stupid man!" Fi said to herself. "You're perfect at everything else yet you can't turn up to something on time!"

Fi stood up, placed her hand on the tree and looked towards Lanayru Sea. Taking in a deep breath, she started walking, hoping to find any of her fellow villagers. Casting her eyes back once more, she stopped and stared, seeing a figure walking towards her.

Fi fell to her knees as she saw that the figure was Ghirahim!

"I told you, I'd be right behind you!" Ghirahim shouted as he walked towards Fi.

A beaming smile on her face, Fi also noticed that Ghirahim was completely uninjured.

"Idiot! It's women that show up fashionably late!" Fi said as Ghirahim bent down, placed the sword next to him and kissed her forehead.

"Listen Fi…I've got something very important to tell you and it can't wait." Ghirahim looked at Fi seriously. "I've been practicing magic for the past couple of years. I was completely surrounded back then but I used some magic I knew to incapacitate them." Ghirahim looked away. "I know magic is forbidden and I know you're strongly against it, but-"

A loud noise was heard as Fi slapped Ghirahim. "You're the worst person alive!" Fi shouted.

"I…I'm sorry…" Ghirahim said, holding his face. "I understand if you don't want to see me again."

"Why would I do that?" Fi wrapped her arms around Ghirahim. "You're the worst person alive but you're still alive. If magic is what helped you come back to me then I don't care." Fi looked at Ghirahim and smiled. "I love everything about you, I know I don't like magic but if you learning it means I get to keep you, then I accept it."

Ghirahim kissed Fi on the lips. "That's good to hear and if it makes you feel any better, all my magic is shaped like diamonds."

Fi laughed slightly. "Silly man." Fi stood up and offered her hand to Ghirahim. "Come on, we're in the clear now. Let's go meet up with the other villagers."

Ghirahim nodded as he grabbed the sword and then Fi's hand, pulling himself up. "We have to find them first." Ghirahim clicked his fingers and the sword disappeared in a flame of diamonds, which made Fi smile slightly. "Lead the way."

Fi held Ghirahim's hand and the two walked away from their village, hoping to find the remainder of the villagers they told to escape. Thankful that they were alive, the couple hoped that the same fate fell to the villagers.

However the thread of fate is cruel. The villagers didn't have the same fate as Ghirahim and Fi. Something much bigger was in store for the star-crossed lovers fates.


End file.
